Jotaro Kujo
Jotaro Kujo is the protagonist of Part 3 of the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, written by Hirohiko Araki. Backstory Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the previous JoJo's protagonist. One day, Jotaro severely injured four gang members, which caused him to believe he was possessed by an evil spirit, since he'd never shown such strength to do that before. After he turned himself to the police, his grandfather came and explained to him what was going on. Dio, the vampiric adoptive brother of Joseph's grandfather Jonathan, has reawakened and gained a Stand, a manifestation of his will that he can summon, and since Dio's head is attached to Jonathan's body, the rest of the Joestar bloodline awakened Stands on their own. However, Jotaro's mother also awakened a Stand, which was slowly killing her due to her inability to control it, which is caused by her unwillingness to battle. This led to Jotaro, Joseph, and some other Stand users to travel to Egypt, defeat Dio, and save Jotaro's mom. Powers & Abilities *'Master Stragetist: '''Due to his intelligence, Jotaro is a master stragetist. he is able to plant a magnet on Dio by tricking him to know where he was, and was able to Enyaba despite being cautious to not mess it up. *'Star Platinum: 'Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum, is a manifestation of his will that he can summon to fight for him. Like most Stands, it can only be seen by another Stand user. It is one of the strongest and most versatile Stands in the series, despite its simple power set. **'Superhuman Strength: 'Star Platinum has immense physical strength. It can lift a jeep carrying four people with one hand, rip apart steel bars, and easily shatter giant diamond-hard teeth with its punches. **'Superhuman Speed: 'Star Platinum is considered faster than light, being able to throw thousands of punches in seconds, rival the armored Silver Chariot in speed, and catch point-blank bullets. **'Precision: 'Star Platinum's precision is amazing, being able to remove objects embedded in people's skulls without ill effects and catching bullets in its fingers. **'Self-Preservation: 'Star Platinum's main instinct is to protect Jotaro from harm, and it will shield Jotaro from harm at all costs. **'Enhanced Eyesight: 'Star Platinum has eagle-like eyesight. It's able to see from four kilometers away, and follow card shuffles performed by professional gamblers. **'Star Finger: 'Star Platinum can extend its middle and index fingers at opponents to stab them from far away. **'Time Stop: '''During the final battle with Dio, Star Platinum awakened the ability to stop time for five seconds, with only Jotaro and Star Platinum being able to move during the stopped time. The time stop reaches out into space, but it also strains Jotaro's heart when it's in use, so he can't spam it. The only downsides are that it requires a short cool down between uses and that it strains and weakens Jotaro's heart with it's uses. Feats Strength * Jotaro can shatter a toilet with a kick. * Even as a child, Jotaro took down a grown man by himself. * Star Platinum bended, ripped apart, and lifted steel bars. * Punched a shark out of the ocean several feet in the air. * Broke the sword of Anubis, which had previously been shown capable of cutting down massive pillars in a weaker state. * Star Platinum smashed a hole through a cable car * Can lift a full jeep with one hand. * Punched someone through a wall * Incapacitated Dio with one punch * Star Platinum easily smashed giant diamond-hard teeth. * Punches a guy hard enough to create a small road * Grabbed onto a Stand and snapped its throat * Heavily choked Hierophant Green * Punched Hierophant Green through a concrete ceiling which caused a lot of the building to get damaged ** The force of the punch caused most of the side wall and windows to get broken * Star Finger pierced through Dark Blue Moon * Jotaro can completely break a person's jaw * Star Platinum's fists are strong enough to easily break through half of a lift * Punched the water so hard it creates water pressure that launches a manhole into Rubber Soul's face * Star Platinum stopped a truck and launches a car into the air to avoid it getting crushed by flipping over the car * Yanked a car up a cliff by pulling on a winch * Star Platinum is able to put a large dent in the car which caused the car to fall off the cliff * ORAed the car causing significant damage to the side. SP’s punch was so great that it caused ZZ Top to rocket out of the other side * Did a 4 Page Barrage on Steely Dan’s body finally punching him so hard he gets launched into a stone building * Created a hole in the rock formation by punching it * Threw a rock so fast that it breaks through a mirror knocking out the user of the Sun * Grabbed Iggy and threw him and hit N'Doul dead on - the distance is likely 400 meters * Even as a kid, he managed to beat the shit out of Alessei with his own ORA Barrages * Is able to rival The World during an exchange of punches * Star Platinum punched through The World and sent Dio through a window * Star Platinum’s punch broke the side of Dio’s skull * Star Platinum’s punch launched Dio several meters away and into concrete * Star Platinum threw a knife with enough force that it knocked Dio off a speeding car * Star Platinum’s punches pushed a ROAD ROLLER, which was also being punched by DIO * Star Platinum broke The World, which causes DIO to split in half and explode * ORA punched Sheer Heart Attack and knocks it into a wooden desk Speed * Star Platinum is matches the extremely fast Stand Silver Chariot (while armored). * Caught a point-blank bullet out of the air. * Can punch thousands of times in seconds. * Can deflect Emerald Splash attacks from Hierophant Green. * Managed to pull off a finger from Joseph's prosthetic hand without him noticing. * Caught multiple glass shards with Star Platinum's between its fingers in midair. * While it was on fire, it managed to dig underground without anyone noticing. * Able to grab a gun from a police officer's holster extremely quickly * Star Platinum is able to quickly and precisely pull out as flesh bed. Joseph states that his moves are more accurate than a machine’s. * Reacted to a person jumping off a ship and Oras them before they hit the water * Star Platinum outspeed and punched 9 zombies simultaneously * Ran away from an enemy Stand and picked up Iggy without him escaping * Got right to N’Doul without him tracking him * Matched Silver Chariot’s FTL Sword Attacks * Is almost as fast as The World when it comes to a punch rush * Blocked multiple knives flying at him at once * Star Platinum stopped a bullet despite Jotaro being heavily injured * Dodged a barrage of darts using Star Platinum: The World * Is able to stop time and get Jolyne out of the bullets range before they hit her Durability * Tanked being stabbed with several knives. * Survived impalement by a ceiling fan. * Survived being crushed by an exploding steamroller. * Survived plane crashes and falling from large heights. * Took a barrage of punches from Dio Brando. * Managed to endure multiple beatdowns from groups of store owners after being accused by Steely Dan. * Was smashed through a fire hydrant and got back up like it was nothing. * Withstood explosions caused by Yoshikage Kira's Sheer Heart Attack. * Jotaro got pinned by Magician Red's flames - Avdol can melt metal projectiles mid-air and slice railroad tracks - this means that Avdol's flames must be at least 1370 degrees C (2500°F) and Jotaro tanked them * Jotaro got slammed into a classroom door * Got hit in the mouth by Gray Fly's mouth attack * Grey Fly’s attack injured Jotaro’s hand * Tanked multiple scales slicing at him - injuring him in several different places * Smacked by a ceiling fan and knocked into a steel door * Jotaro’s fists got put on fire * Yellow Temperance crushed Jotaro’s arm * Shot by Wheel of Fortune's gasoline causing injuries in several different places * Jotaro got light on fire - however, the only thing burning was his jacket * Got ORA’d by a fake Star Platinum * High Priestess turned into razorblades and damaged Jotaro/SP’s hands * Jotaro took a slice from highly-pressurized water * Got impaled in the stomach by Anubis, causing enough internal damage to make him cough up blood * Got slammed into by a car but wasn't hit directly * Star Platinum got kicked in the leg by The World, Jotaro received damage to his leg * Can block attacks from The World * Star Platinum got punched by The World * Got several knives stabbed into him including his arm and shoulder but used manga books to prevent multiple serious damage to his body, and got a knife stabbed through his hat before falling several meters onto concrete * The World landed several blows on Jotaro, cracking his ribs and arms * Jotaro is sent flying and hit a sign * Jotaro was sent flying through part of a stone building and was sent crashing down to the ground - used Star Platinum as protection * Survived being crushed by a ROAD ROLLER for 9 seconds * Tanked an explosion but is severely damaged - getting injuries in several different places and is knocked out * Is still standing despite his severe injuries Skill * Removed a parasitic brain implant better than a surgeon * Drove the D'Arby Brothers into a panic with his trickery. * Beat four guys in a fight - one was using nunchucks and the other was a former boxer. This was Jotaro’s first experience with Star Platnium. * Defeated Noriaki Kakyoin and his Stand - Hierophant Green * Defeated Impostor Captain Tennille and his Stand - Dark Blue Moon * Defeated Forever the Orangutan and his Stand - Strength * Defeated Rubber Soul and his Stand - Yellow Temperance * Defeated ZZ Top and his Stand - Wheel of Fortune * Defeated Enya and her Stand - Justice * Defeated Steely Dan and his Stand - Lovers * Defeated Arabia Fats and his Stand - Sun * Defeated Midler and her Stand - High Priestess * Defeated N’Doul and his Stand - Geb * Defeated the Sword Stand - Anubis * Defeated Alessei and his Stand - Sethan * Defeated Older D’Arby and his Stand - Osiris through the power of bluffing * Defeated Older D’Arby and his Stand - Atum * Defeated DIO and his Stand - The World once and for all. * Defeated Josuke Higashikata and his Stand - Crazy Diamond (though it wasn’t much of a fight) * Helped Josuke defeat Anjuro Katagiri and his stand - Aqua Necklace * Helped Josuke defeat Bug Eaten and his Stand - Ratt * Fought off Yoshikage Kira and his Stand - Killer Queen with assistance from Koichi Hirose * With the help of Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi, he trapped Yoshihiro Kira and his Stand Atom Heart Father * Earned a Doctorate by writing a thesis during his stay in Morioh concerning starfish on the beach Weaknesses * '''Damage to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro: '''Due to the link he and his Stand share, Jotaro will take any damage that Star Platinum does. If his Stand is destroyed, than he dies. * '''After mastering the Time Stop, Star Platinum's durability fell: '''Since he mastered stopping time, Star Platinum's durability fell from rank A to E, making it more vulnerable. * '''Star Platinum can't move too far from Jotaro: '''Star Platinum is a close-ranged Stand. If it moves more than two meters away from Jotaro, it gets weaker. * '''Time Stop stops his heart: '''Every time Jotaro stops time, his heart stops as well, putting great strain on him and preventing him from spamming it. Fun Facts * Jotaro is a fan of Shonen Jump, the same magazine that JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is published in. * Jotaro's attitude is based on Clint Eastwood. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Japanese Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived